Face à face
by malice39
Summary: Un mois a passé depuis que John et Elisabeth se sont trouvés sous possession alien spoiler zod 2x16 … Seulement, comme rien ne va plus entre eux, tout est-il vraiment fini ?


**FACE A FACE**

**Auteur**: malice

**Genre **: Romance et nc17

**Spoilers**: Saison 2. Episode 16. The long Good bye

**Note de l'auteur** : ceci est la modification en nc de la fic d'origine.

**Remerciements **un immense merci à Anne so, Morgane, Cinderella, Yoyotte et à bien d'autres pour leur beta-lecture ;-)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de cette fan fiction sont la propriété de MGM. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je le fais seulement pour mon propre plaisir, et celui des fans de Stargate.

Please, me demander pour diffuser cette fic sur d'autres sites…merci !

_**Bonne lecture…**_

Presque un mois avait passé depuis qu'ils étaient redevenus eux-mêmes et la situation continuait de se dégrader.

Ça faisait un mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, et qu'Élisabeth le fuyait comme la peste.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé quand ils étaient sous contrôle alien… et ce fossé continuait de se creuser entre eux.

John avait bien essayé de nouer un dialogue, mais il n'avait obtenu aucun résultat auprès de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pour elle, c'était du passé. Point final !

Le militaire devait avouer qu'il était perdu lui aussi, cependant, il ne supportait plus cette mise à l'écart maintenue par la dirigeante de la cité.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Ils jouaient pourtant le jeu devant les autres.

Sauf que personne n'était dupe… à voir les regards navrés de ceux qui se le permettaient encore.

Et pourtant l'équilibre de la cité n'était pas en danger.

Ils restaient une équipe… Enfin à proprement parlé, car ils n'avaient que de rares échanges professionnels nécessaires, ou alors des mots par personne interposée.

La situation ne pouvait plus durer !

Et son inquiétude était d'autant plus forte qu'Élisabeth arborait depuis hier un sacré hématome sur sa joue droite.

Qui avait osé la violenter ?

Ne pas savoir rendait dingue le chef militaire de l'expédition, car même s'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger.

De plus, Thalan avait foutu une sacrée pagaille dans sa tête… et ses ressentis.

Il l'avait obligé à se poser les questions qu'il avait jusque là éviter.

Il l'avait mis devant sa conscience, en le forçant à être franc avec lui même… et à accepter enfin qu'il tenait au Dr Weir bien plus qu'il n'était censé le faire !

Et en y réfléchissant, c'était peut être ce sentiment qui avait rendu Thalan moins vindicatif envers la jeune femme, car sinon il se serait comporté comme elle.

Il le lui avait dit avant de disparaître… Que l'amour était plus important que la guerre… et qu'il finirait lui aussi par le réaliser.

Enfin bref… Voilà où ils en étaient, et ce n'était vraiment pas brillant !

Arriveraient-ils à tirer les vraies leçons et enseignements de cette expérience ?

Ce fut la résolution que prit John en regardant Élisabeth mettre fin à leur débriefing.

Il fallait qu'il sache…

D'abord pour le bleu, et il verrait pour la suite. La facette de la jeune femme qu'il avait découverte sous les traits de Phoebus ne pouvait que le rendre plus prudent.

Car les deux aliens ne les avaient pas influencés plus que cela… Enfin si, mais ils avaient pu se servir uniquement de possibilités qui existaient déjà en eux.

Donc Elisabeth pouvait être impitoyable et se battre telle une féroce guerrière !

Cela changeait grandement l'image qu'il avait d'elle, et il ne voulait pas encore reconnaître qu'elle pourrait bien plus lui plaire.

Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées et de la salle, pour rattraper en courant la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans son bureau.

-_Elisabeth… Attendez._

Elisabeth se retourna en grimaçant, ayant reconnu la voix de John.

_-__Colonel ?_

_- Pourrais-je vous parler s'il vous plait ?_

La dirigeante le considéra un instant étonnée.

De quoi pouvait-il bien vouloir lui parler ?

Il semblait prendre sur lui pour trouver comment débuter une conversation, qu'elle ne voulait commencer, ni poursuivre en aucune mesure.

Il ne l'avait déjà pas lâchée du regard pendant le débriefing… Alors elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire entrer dans son bureau et de se retrouver seule avec lui.

Elle le fixa sans sourcilier.

-_ Et à quel sujet je vous prie ?_

John fut étonné de sa répartie, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se montrait, depuis peu, glaciale envers lui. Puis il regarda et montra d'une main les autres personnes présentes qui les dévisageaient, et qui firent mine de reprendre leur poste comme si de rien était.

_- Cela ne les concerne en rien !_

Elisabeth hésita un moment, mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait y échapper, elle finit par acquiescer.

- _Très bien entrez_. Puis s'installant derrière son bureau, en s'y appuyant sans s'y asseoir pour écourter ce simulacre de conversation._ Je vous écoute._

John suivit la jeune femme et sa tentative de couper court à ce qui était pourtant le plus long échange qu'ils avaient pu avoir depuis des semaines !

Il ne se démonta cependant pas, il lui en faudrait plus pour ça !

- _…Je… j'aurai voulu savoir d'où provenait la marque sur votre joue._

- _Je vous demande pardon ? _S'exclama Elisabeth, incrédule._Cela ne vous concerne en rien colonel, alors si vous n'avez pas de sujets valables à me faire part, je vous prie de sortir. J'ai énormément de travail qui m'attend _!

John évita de sourire à la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Il la savait coriace, et s'il voulait atteindre son but, il devait trouver une autre approche.

- _Bien, je vais vous laisser… travailler. Mais sachez que je m'inquiète pour vous, alors si je trouve celui qui vous a violenté ainsi, ne soyez pas étonnée de devoir faire un rapport. Car s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est bien la violence envers les femmes… et vers tous ceux qui ne peuvent se défendre._

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie en la saluant, attendant une autre réaction

- _Docteur…_

Elisabeth soupira sans pouvoir le regarder, mais l'empêcha de passer la porte en reprenant le dialogue.

- _Personne ne m'a violenté comme vous dites._

Puis elle grimaça de s'être fait avoir sous le coup d'une impulsion. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier, mais face à l'entêtement plus que connu de son interlocuteur qui la sondait du regard, elle continua son explication pour mettre définitivement fin à sa curiosité.

- _J'ai été étourdie… et j'ai rencontré une colonne de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit._

_- Vraiment ? _Demanda-t-il peu convaincu, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre pour le moment._ Si vous le dites ! Mais si je trouve celui qui vous a fait ça, je lui ferai quand même sa fête._

Il sortit enfin rapidement, laissant la jeune femme s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

Mais que leur était-il arrivé ?

Pourquoi maintenait-elle un tel éloignement ou une telle tension entre eux ?

Elle le savait pourtant que trop bien !

Depuis qu'elle avait été l'hôte de Phoebus, elle avait changé… beaucoup changé.

Elle avait cru au début qu'elle redeviendrait comme avant, mais cela avait été sans y compter ! Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec l'alienne la perturbait toujours.

Elle avait vécu des sensations extraordinaires, mais une fois l'excitation passée, il ne lui restait plus que la colère et la culpabilité.

Elle s'en voulait toujours de ce qu'elle avait failli faire…

A tous ces innocents… qu'elle aurait tué sans hésiter, si Rodney n'était pas un génie et n'avait pas aussi vite cassé son code !

Comment pouvait-elle se le pardonner ?

Et pourtant personne… à part elle… ne le lui reprochait.

Pour tous, elle n'avait simplement plus eu le contrôle.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Phoebus avait utilisé une part d'elle qui existait déjà !

Était-elle vraiment aussi impitoyable et cruelle ?

Toute cette haine qu'elle avait fortement ressentie,

… ce désespoir…

… cette obstination…

Tout cela faisait-il déjà partie d'elle avant ?

Elisabeth ne savait plus. Et plus elle en doutait, plus elle avait peur que cela ne soit vrai.

Non pas qu'elle se croyait toute blanche avant, mais cette expérience avait remué tant de choses, tant d'émotions qu'elle avait enfouies au plus profond de son être.

Et quand Phoebus avait compris qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais, elle avait réveillé les démons de son hôte avant de disparaître.

Comment devait-elle réagir maintenant ?

Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier.

Elle maintenait une apparence désinvolte, mais plus froide qu'avant pour se protéger, et pour que personne ne vienne creuser ce qui la tourmentait jour et nuit.

Et aucun ne s'y risquait… ou plus maintenant, sauf John, qui s'obstinait… et s'inquiétait pour elle.

Comme si elle ne le savait pas !

Mais comme si c'était facile !

Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui.

Ils étaient pourtant censés être amis, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas… Enfin pas suffisamment ou pas autant… pour qu'ils arrivent à dépasser ça.

Certes il lui restait encore des impressions agressives de Phoebus en le voyant, ce qui la déstabilisait encore parfois… et il n'y avait cependant pas que ça !

Enfin plus que cela pour qu'elle s'évertue à maintenir avec autant de force cette distance entre eux.

Quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître, et que Phoebus semblait encore lui crier dans sa tête.

Et ses sentiments étaient encore plus contradictoires quand la scène du baiser repassait… encore et encore.

Phoebus avait su… ce qu'elle, Elisabeth, ressentait.

Elle lui avait explosé à la figure les sentiments qu'elle tentait si bien d'étouffer.

Elle avait embrassé John pour lui montrer ce que c'était…_de sentir les lèvres de cet homme contre les siennes_…avant de le tuer.

Pour se venger !

Elle l'avait d'ailleurs choisi Lui rien que pour le plaisir de voir Elisabeth en souffrir… ou de savoir qu'elle souffrirait, autant qu'elle et son peuple avaient souffert.

Et Elisabeth n'avait rien pu y faire.

Elle avait eu beau hurler, se démener pour reprendre le contrôle, rien n'y avait fait.

La nausée la menaçait encore rien qu'à la pensée qu'elle avait failli le tuer.

Elle ne pouvait plus se regarder dans une glace !

Elle ne pouvait plus Le regarder !

Phoebus avait bien gagné quelque part ! Elle avait réussi à la déstabiliser d'une manière insoupçonnée !

Elisabeth avait beau être une Diplomate, elle ne savait plus comment gérer la situation.

Elle avait seulement trouvé le moyen d'extérioriser avec Teyla cette rage qu'elle ressentait toujours.

Quand, quelques jours après leur possession, Elisabeth avait finalement compris que Phoebus s'était simplement servie d'une part d'elle-même, elle avait demandé à la jeune femme de l'entraîner…dans le plus grand secret.

Elle pouvait se battre, alors elle saurait le faire !

Et en un mois, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès, surprenant plus d'une fois l'Athosienne, ou même Ronon, qui s'était joint plusieurs fois à elles, tombant par hasard sur l'un de leurs entraînements nocturnes.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir de telles capacités, d'être_« une très grande guerrière »_ comme lui disait souvent son amie.

Elisabeth avait su se battre depuis son enfance, entourée par quatre frères pas faciles, mais ensuite, elle n'avait plus utilisé ce coté là de sa personnalité, préférant plutôt négocier… avec des mots.

Et tout en se passant une pommade sur sa joue endolorie, la dirigeante se dit qu'elle allait vraiment devoir faire plus attention à ses réflexes.

Car si elle étonnait également Ronon en combattant, elle n'avait pu parer son dernier coup il y a deux jours. Et elle devait absolument éviter d'avoir de nouveau ce genre de marque… visible d'autant plus !

S'il y a une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas plus que tout, c'était bien que John apprenne ce qu'elle faisait.

Il lui poserait des tas de questions, et pire que tout ça, il souhaiterait l'affronter, ce que la jeune femme ne pourrait supporter à nouveau, même dans un combat amical cette fois-ci.

Leur première expérience, même s'ils n'avaient pas été eux-mêmes, ne l'avait que trop traumatisée.

Une part d'eux même avait été là, et plus jamais elle ne voulait recommencer !

Sentant à nouveau ses émotions bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle, Elisabeth se plongea rapidement dans son travail. Elle devait avancer dans la tonne de choses qu'elle avait encore à faire, si elle voulait retrouver ses deux amis en salle d'entraînement. Et il ne lui restait que peu d'heures pour ça.

Elle en finit une partie en temps voulu, et s'autorisa à quitter son bureau puisque les deux guerriers devaient l'attendre depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà.

Elle n'alla donc pas se changer et se surprit même à traverser les couloirs déserts avec l'enthousiasme de pouvoir se défouler un peu … après cette longue journée.

Elle prenait goût à ce rythme, qui rendait d'ailleurs son peu de sommeil plus salutaire.

Elle eut cependant une plus grosse surprise encore de retrouver John seul dans la salle d'entraînement… Au lieu de Teyla ou de Ronon.

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme se dit même que l'homme devait en plus l'y attendre depuis un moment, vu sa réaction à son entrée, avant qu'il ne s'avance un peu plus vers elle.

- _Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai eu peur de vous avoir raté depuis tout à l'heure._

Elisabeth croisa les bras pour mieux contenir son étonnement et son agacement.

- _Que faites-vous ici, à cette heure de la nuit ?_

_- Je pourrai vous poser la même question !_ Opposa le militaire, en ne se laissant pas démonter par son ton volontairement tranchant. Puis en essayant de n'être pas trop sarcastique face à la mine qu'elle affichait. _Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, alors je me suis dis qu'un peu d'exercice me ferait du bien !_

La dirigeante arqua un sourcil, incrédule, cherchant rapidement un prétexte pour s'enfuir du guêpier qu'il semblait avoir préparé.

-_ Bien… Je vais vous laisser alors._

Elle se détourna ensuite aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte.

Pourquoi était-elle entrée dans la pièce après qu'elle l'ait vu ? Rester à l'embrasure de la porte lui aurait assuré sa tentative de replis… ou de fuite.

Cependant, John anticipa sa réaction, et bloqua la sortie avec son corps avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

- _A ma demande, Ronon et Teyla ne viendront pas, si c'est eux que vous cherchiez. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous faites ici, presque chaque nuit, pendant que les autres dorment._Puis avec une petite moue mi agacée, mi charmeuse. _ Et je suis déçu de ne pas y avoir été invité !_

Elisabeth le regarda froidement, tandis que des alarmes sonnaient dans sa tête.

Leur promiscuité était d'autant plus troublante, qu'elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter depuis des semaines et que leurs corps y réagissaient manifestement contre leur volonté.

Leurs respirations s'accéléraient… la sienne faisant étrangement écho à la rapidité croissante qu'elle percevait dans les mouvements imprimés par la poitrine de John.

Les battements de leur cœur devaient certainement répondre au même schéma, car en s'avançant juste de quelques centimètres encore, ils pourraient ressentir le souffle de l'autre sur le leur.

Cependant, ils restaient sagement immobiles, continuant à se jauger avec défi.

Aucun ne ferait le plaisir à l'autre de reculer. Ils le savaient, mais ils ne pouvaient pas passer le reste de la nuit ainsi.

Elisabeth reprit donc la parole, sur un ton toujours aussi catégorique, en espérant sincèrement ne pas être coincée dans une impasse.

- _Qui vous dit que nous avions envie de votre présence ? Laissez-moi passer maintenant, je préfère aller dormir._

_- Désolé !_Refusa John en souriant presque mesquinement, et ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

Il appréciait indubitablement le caractère de la jeune femme et « leur petit affrontement », et était décidé à ne pas laisser passer la chance de le transformer comme il le souhaitait.

-_ Ce soir, vous n'aurez que moi._Continua-t-il, puis sérieusement. _Battez-vous contre moi !_

Le militaire vit le visage d'Elisabeth se fermer davantage et se détourner légèrement. Il poursuivit sur un ton plus doux

- _Accordez-moi au moins cette faveur. Puisque vous ne voulez pas me parler… battons nous amicalement. Je sais comment vous vous battez avec des armes, et j'aimerai voir ce que vous valez au bâton… ou au corps à corps si vous préférez._ Puis sur une tonalité plus grave, pour mieux la convaincre._ Je suis sûr que cela pourrait que nous aider à dépasser une bonne fois pour toute ce que nous avons vécu il y a un mois ! _

Sa supérieure cessa de détourner son regard, alors plein de colère, et ne sembla vouloir admettre aucune opposition à l'ordre qu'elle verbalisa dans une expression plus que mordante.

_- Je vous ordonne de me laisser sortir !_

John se mit à sourire en raffermissant un peu plus sa position, comme si elle pouvait soudainement le bousculer pour déguerpir. Elle pourrait sans doute le faire, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne lui laisserait pas facilement le dernier mot.

Et borné comme il l'était, la situation finirait peut être par tourner à son avantage, malgré l'extrême colère de celle qui lui faisait magnifiquement face.

D'ailleurs, « magnifique » était le mot parfait qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire la jeune femme à cet instant précis. Plus qu'à l'accoutumée, le courroux lui donnait une aura étrangement hypnotisante à ses yeux, sans qu'il en oubliât pour autant sa détermination.

- _Si c'est vraiment ce que vous désirez… Essayez donc !_

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas baisser les bras maintenant et la laisser partir comme elle l'exigeait.

Il ne voulait pas lui désobéir non plus, mais un tel ordre, dans un tel contexte ne lui suffisait pas, puisqu'il ferait tout pour mettre fin à leur différent.

Elle était trop importante à ses yeux pour qu'il laisse leur relation se dégrader davantage.

Elisabeth, elle, se mordit la lèvre inférieure face à cette résolution « sans faille » qu'il présentait, et laissa également son désespoir s'exprimer dans ses yeux.

Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point cette confrontation ?

Leurs souvenirs ne le contentaient-ils pas ?

Elle en tremblait rien qu'à y penser, sans comprendre pourquoi il insistait tant.

Elle ne voulait pas de ce combat. À aucun prix.

Et rien de ce que John avançait pour l'instant était de taille à la faire changer d'avis. Elle aussi était têtue quand elle le voulait !

Elle tenta à nouveau de le dissuader, mais sur un ton moins sec.

- _Ne m'obligez pas à faire ça._

_- C'est un moyen tout à fait honorable de crever l'abcès entre nous. C'est surtout le seul que j'ai, alors je refuse de vous laisser partir tant que cela ne sera pas fait. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation Elisabeth… Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi !_

_- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal…_Murmura-t-elle alors, au bout d'un moment, en le fixant toujours

_- Je prends le risque._Encouragea le colonel, en souriant à nouveau pour apaiser et faire tomber les barrières de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci soupira alors, fermant les yeux pour empêcher ses peurs et ses doutes de refaire surface.

Pouvait-elle vraiment faire le poids face au dessein de son interlocuteur ?

Elle, qui avait pourtant réglé plusieurs conflits internationaux, se trouvait étonnamment à court d'arguments. Elle était surtout fatiguée de toutes ses émotions et de ces peurs qui grondaient en elle.

Le doute finit par s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

Et s'il avait raison ? Un combat pourrait-il vraiment être leur solution ?

Ils n'en avaient trouvé aucune autre pour le moment, mais une incertitude continuait à prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Elle se le demandait encore. Était-elle prête à revivre ça ?

La forte probabilité d'un non l'aida à refouler cette éventualité, et à chercher une autre porte de sortie.

Elle lui fit de nouveau face.

- _Vous ne me laissez vraiment pas le choix ?_

_- …Non… Seulement celui de commencer à mains nues ou au bâton._

Elisabeth grimaça à nouveau. Il avait sentit son hésitation et semblait plus sérieusement déterminé encore.

Tous deux le savaient, mais la jeune femme, n'étant toujours pas convaincue, se posait encore des questions.

Se pourrait-il que leur entente soit si importante pour John, qu'il veuille absolument la restaurer ?

La dirigeante le sonda longuement du regard, alors qu'il ne sourcillait pas.

Qu'attendait-il vraiment d'elle ?

Il voulait qu'ils se battent « amicalement » bien sûr, comme s'il pouvait en être maintenant autrement ! Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Est-ce que croire le contraire lui permettait seulement de continuer à se voiler la face ? Avait-elle raison de continuer à résister et à le garder à distance, désagrégeant ainsi leur amitié jour après jour ?

Ne trouvant pas dans l'instant de réponses autre que davantage de doutes et de questions, Elisabeth envisagea pour la première fois la proposition de John comme une possibilité.

En plus de la fatigue, voir de l'épuisement, elle en avait assez de ressentir continuellement cette rage et cette colère qui gonflaient de plus en plus en elle. Sensations qui s'exacerbaient toujours plus face à lui, comme à ce moment précis, galvanisées par les sentiments laissés par Phoebus.

Si elle ne se bâtait pas contre lui cette nuit, elle allait devoir trouver une autre alternative.

Avant le début de ses entrainements avec Teyla, elle y avait réfléchi des nuits entières sans arriver à des résultats concluants.

Si elle ne se bâtait pas cette nuit, qu'allait-elle pouvoir bien faire de son énergie ? Il était tard, et Teyla et Ronon pouvaient bien être couchés ou dieu sait où…

La jeune femme finit alors par se rendre à l'évidence, et l'accepta quoi que cela lui en coûtait.

- _Très bien… _Murmura-t-elle._ Mais n'allez pas vous plaindre si je vous mets la pâtée !_

_- Nous verrons bien…_Déclara John en souriant, satisfait et en partie soulagé, et pourtant si peu sûr de lui._Par quoi commençons-nous ?_

Cela devait être leur solution, à leurs risques et périls certes, mais c'était enfin une solution concrète.

Elisabeth recula alors et s'avança vers un des bancs tout en enlevant son micro et sa veste, tandis que John, la suivant, ôtait également les siens, ainsi que son tee-shirt.

L'homme attendait toujours une réponse et fixa la jeune femme pour l'obtenir.

- _Cela m'est complètement égal ! _Répondit-elle alors, avant de se retourner.

_- Je vous laisse le choix des armes… Honneur aux femmes !_

Elisabeth le sonda à nouveau, dans une attitude extérieurement impassible face à la forte tension qui persistait en elle, et aussi à la tenue qu'il arborait maintenant.

Teyla, en lui enseignant différentes techniques, avait en même temps expliqué tous les points faibles et forts du militaire, le prenant à chaque fois pour exemple.

John en avait-il conscience ?

Car s'il pensait avoir toutes les cartes en mains, il était plutôt mal parti, d'autant plus s'il comptait vraiment la déstabiliser en combattant torse nu.

Elle prit alors un bâton, et se mit en position en souriant. Il ajoutait manifestement une petite touche agréable, qu'elle ne suivrait pas.

Elle le regarderait bien sûr, puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais il allait lui en falloir un peu plus… beaucoup plus pour pouvoir être réellement déconcentrée.

John voulait savoir de quoi elle était capable… Alors il serait servi !

Et au fond d'elle-même, elle était de plus en plus d'accord avec sa solution à lui.

Elle ne pouvait aussi empêcher la pression qu'occasionnait ce face à face de s'emparer d'elle. Elle espérait juste que leur situation se réglerait ainsi, puisqu'à son grand dam les mots étaient inutiles !

Et à défaut de modérer quelque chose, cela lui permettrait peut-être de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cet emportement qui couvait en elle.

Elle redoutait, tout autant qu'elle espérait finalement quelque part au fond d'elle-même, cette confrontation.

Elle ne poussa pas cependant plus loin sa réflexion, faisant le plus possible le vide dans sa tête. Ses sentiments étaient de toute façon contradictoires quand il s'agissait de Lui…

Ainsi elle le regarda prendre un bâton à son tour, et se positionner devant elle.

John, lui, savoura ce moment comme il fallait. Il allait enfin se battre avec elle !

Retrouvant son aplomb, il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait prit une bonne décision en la forçant ainsi à se battre, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvé.

Il l'étudia aussi un instant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer à la trouver belle.

Et la savoir plus « dangereuse » et « imprévisible » que jamais avait chez elle un coté excitant, et encore plus attirant, qu'il ne pouvait pas nier.

Ce combat promettait ! Autant qu'il allait devoir se méfier.

Il ne voulait pas récolter douloureusement les risques qu'il leur faisait prendre.

Avant de s'absorber entièrement dans sa concentration, il eut une brève pensée pour leurs amis, qui allaient manquer ce mémorable moment, puis il oublia tout ce qui ne fut pas la jeune femme.

Elle ne manquerait pas certainement pas l'occasion de le lui faire payer ! Il le décelait parfaitement dans ses yeux.

Et quand il vit danser les flammes de la colère, de la détermination, voir de la haine dans son regard, cela raviva automatiquement les siennes.

Il pouvait à cet instant avoir l'impression désagréable d'être à nouveau Thalan face Phoebus.

Il savait aussi qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes, et que quelque part, ils se connaissaient presque par cœur, car les deux aliens avaient laissé bien plus en eux qu'ils n'avaient dit.

Ils avaient gardé leurs techniques guerrières, et nombre de leurs connaissances et ressentis.

John chercha à ignorer les émotions qui se déversaient en lui à cet instant, et qui ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer entièrement.

Il allait certainement au devant de surprises avec la jeune femme pleine de ressources devant lui.

Et même si Teyla lui avait dit qu'Elisabeth était « une grande guerrière », une chose était sûre… Il allait adorer ça !

Au signal qu'ils se donnèrent, ils commencèrent doucement, bougeant souplement dans la pièce et se testant d'abord avec des attaques et des feintes basiques.

Le bruit des bois, qui s'entrechoquaient, devenait de plus en plus fort et commençait à contraster avec leur calme apparent.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de longues minutes, perdant rapidement la notion du temps, et accélérant progressivement le rythme de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une danse. Leurs mouvements étaient étonnamment harmonieux et s'enchaînaient avec un naturel qui leur paraissait quelque peu étonnant, bien plus que leurs tactiques pour le moment.

Cependant Elisabeth se montrait belle et bien stupéfiante.

Elle commençait à tenter de nouvelles ruses… Très adroitement d'ailleurs, et surtout avec un style qui lui était propre et qui intéressait réellement le militaire.

John n'était pas dépassé, et pas en reste non plus, mais il n'arrivait pas à se départir de l'impression étrange qui l'envahissait.

Comme Elisabeth, il avait le sentiment qu'ils s'étaient déjà battus ensemble, et ce depuis des années.

Contrant plus difficilement une nouvelle approche, le colonel ne put s'empêcher de commenter les enchaînements de son adversaire.

- _Je vois que Teyla et Ronon vous ont bien appris… En plus de celui de Phoebus, vous mélangez à merveille les différents styles._

_- Je peux vous retourner le compliment… _Répliqua la jeune femme en feintant à nouveau et évitant en même temps celle de John

Puis plus sérieusement, tandis qu'ils reprenaient un peu de distance avant de relancer leur attaque.

- _Comment avez-vous su pour mon entraînement ?_

_- Suite à ma visite à votre bureau, je suis allé directement voir Ronon et Teyla… _Expliqua-t-il en souriant et accélérant un peu plus le rythme. _Votre excuse de la colonne ne tenait pas. Alors après les avoir longuement cuisinés, ils ont fini par m'avouer qu'ils vous entraînaient presque toutes les nuits depuis notre possession._

_- Je vois !_Répliqua-t-elle en le touchant à l'épaule. _Je réglerai mes comptes avec eux plus tard !_

John grimaça d'avoir été touché.

- _Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir simplement demandé ? _S'enquit-il.

_- Pour la même raison qui m'a fait refuser en premier lieu ce combat._Lui ré le touchant à nouveau à l'abdomen en accélérant à son tour le rythme._ Faites attention à votre concentration Colonel, cela va devenir trop facile ! _

Celui-ci jura intérieurement, cherchant à se reconcentrer.

- _Il n'est pas aisé de vous déstabiliser ! Et je vous reconnais bien là, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne va pas devenir trop facile… Au contraire ! Et je constate que Teyla et Ronon vous ont aussi fait part de mes points forts que vous contrez habilement, et de mes faiblesses, en sachant où frapper !_

_- C'est le risque que vous avez pris !_Ironisa la jeune femme en souriant.

_- Avec un infini plaisir, je vous assure… _Se reprit John, en lui rendant son sourire. _Mais il y a autre chose dans votre façon de combattre, vous ne m'avez pas tout dit !_

Elisabeth ne répondit pas immédiatement, grimaçant, étant touchée à son tour à l'épaule, et sautant pour esquiver une attaque aux jambes et réattaquer.

- _J'ai eu quatre frères turbulents et très bagarreurs. Me battre a été la seule façon d'être tranquille pendant de trop nombreuses années._Puis, retenant moins ses coups et accélérant encore le rythme._ Je sais que vous n'allez pas me décevoir… n'est ce pas John ?_

Le militaire voulut répliquer, mais il se prit un nouveau coup qui le mit au sol.

Il se releva promptement et s'impliqua davantage dans le combat.

Si tous deux avaient gardé une certaine réserve dans leurs coups… une marche de manœuvre… ils étaient progressivement amenés à s'investir complètement dans leurs tactiques.

Et le fait était qu'Elisabeth le déstabilisait beaucoup mieux que lui ne réussissait à le faire.

…Et sa technique !

Elle lui donnait un bien plus grand fil à tordre qu'il ne l'avait pensé, bien qu'il avait prit garde à ne pas la sous-estimer.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent ainsi davantage, de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort de part et d'autre.

Le combat « amical » commençait à prendre une toute autre tournure, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y changer, ou bien s'arrêter.

Non, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Pas avant que l'un ne déclare sa défaite, car la rage contenue en chacun d'eux, menaçaient de les submerger malgré eux, comme cela avait été le cas au cours de leur possession.

Thalan et Phoebus avaient-ils vraiment disparus il y a un mois ?

Ils n'auraient su vraiment le dire, puisque leur fougue et leur haine se déchaînèrent alors à un point qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais connu.

Leurs respirations se saccadèrent à leur faire mal, au même rythme fou des bâtons qui s'entrechoquaient.

Leur personnalité n'avait plus de place dans ce combat, mais les deux adversaires n'arrivaient pas à se départager.

Elisabeth réussit quand même à désarmer John, ce qui ne sonna pas la fin des assauts.

Loin de vouloir profiter de son avantage, la dirigeante empêcha John de récupérer son bâton et jeta le sien pour qu'ils continuent à mains nues, comme s'ils étaient à nouveau possédés.

Chacun encaissait les coups sans même s'en soucier, jusqu'à finir par faire une pause en se fixant, complètement essoufflés.

La jeune femme avait beau être moins forte, elle était plus habile pour esquiver, et s'ils continuaient ainsi, leur bataille n'aurait jamais d'issue, car il était hors de question que l'un d'eux ne meure !

Ils avaient aussi conscience qu'Ils étaient bien plus eux même, à cet instant, qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'accepter.

Et que c'était ainsi depuis qu'Ils avaient commencé à se battre.

Ils savaient… qu'ils n'étaient ni Thalan, ni Phoebus.

Et surtout, qu'en se remettant en position de combat, ils ne devaient pas connaître le même sort.

Car avant d'être les pires ennemis, les deux étrangers avaient été les amants les plus heureux, vu les images qui abondaient toujours dans leur tête.

John et Elisabeth savaient que par un amour tout avait commencé.

Et que n'ayant pas le droit de le vivre, ces deux êtres avaient laissé leur situation se dégrader jusqu'à entraîner leur perte… et la fin de deux peuples entiers.

Allaient-ils reproduire cela ?

Ou allaient-ils enfin prendre en main leur vie et faire en sorte qu'elle se déroule comme ils le souhaitaient ?

Les deux adversaires continuèrent à se jauger, et se remirent à tourner dans la pièce, tels deux fauves prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre.

Ils cherchaient une faille en l'autre, ou même la tactique qui pourrait enfin faire la différence… Et par-dessus tout, ils attendaient que l'un d'eux craque, ou bien cède.

Mais trop obstinés qu'ils étaient, ils ne souhaitaient pas y passer le reste de la nuit… ou de leur vie.

Ils devaient agir. Relancer le combat ?

Maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvés leur souffle et une certaine lucidité ?

Ils étaient prêts. Et après avoir essayé tout ce qu'ils connaissaient, il restait peut être à tenter une ultime tactique, qui déstabiliserait à coup sûr leur opposant.

Alors, essayant de se surprendre, tous deux réagirent en même temps et tombèrent au sol sous le choc de leur force et de leur élan.

Et en s'embrassant encore plus avidement et passionnément qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, ils savaient qu'ils avaient eu raison de tenter cette nouvelle approche.

Ils avaient eu la même idée, poursuivant leur « combat » d'une manière bien plus agréable qu'avec leurs armes ou leurs poings.

Leurs mains n'intervenaient pas, laissant encore à leurs bouches et à leurs langues le seul soin d'imprimer toute leur détermination, essayant une fois encore de faire céder l'autre.

Après tout, les deux commandants avaient finit par comprendre qu'à défaut de la présence de l'autre, ils s'étaient surtout battus contre une part d'eux même. …contre cet amour qui à cet instant dévastait tout.

Il n'y avait plus de colère… plus de haine… ou de culpabilité.

Et roulant à même le sol sans se détacher, ils avaient choisi d'écouter cette part en eux, ressentant alors un apaisement sans bornes, d'autant plus ravivé par le contact fiévreux de l'autre. Leur impétueux désir de domination s'amenuisait aussi, au profit d'un sentiment beaucoup plus doux, plus profond, envoutant, et grisant qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de partager, mêlant enfin leurs mains lascives à cet échange.

Phoebus et Thalan auraient dû choisir cette solution pour mettre fin à leur combat. Peut être auraient-ils alors trouvé la paix ?

Peut être même qu'ils pourraient la trouver à travers eux ?

Puis, lasse des effleurements ou même de leurs caresses plus prononcés, Elisabeth s'attaqua finalement à la ceinture et au pantalon de son colonel, lui donnant par là même le réel feu vert à ses initiatives ainsi que toute l'étendue de ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle ne le laissa cependant pas agir librement, atteignant sa destination, tout reprenant ardemment ses lèvres et l'exploration de son torse.

John gémit sans retenue face à cette nouvelle attaque, et ne voulut pas en reste. Cependant, ce n'est seulement quand celui-ci voulut lui enlever son tee-shirt, qu'ils reprirent conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Alors le militaire cessa son activité et colla quelques minutes son front contre le sien, pendant qu'ils reprenaient à nouveau leur souffle, et qu'Elisabeth tentait désespérément d'ignorer la peau douce et dure sous ses doigts.

Elle le regarda dès que cela lui fut possible, ramenant ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon.

- _Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ici..._

John soupira de frustration, mais fut ravi qu'elle ne lui dise pas qu'ils étaient en train de faire une erreur.

- _Alors rendez-vous dans quinze minutes dans mes quartiers. _Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

_- Tu en es sûr ? _Chuchota-t-elle, étonnée, voulant être sûre que c'est bien ce qu'il voulait._ Cela va changer pas mal de choses entre nous._

_- J'ai hâte que ce soit le cas !_

Il se releva ensuite et aida la jeune femme à faire de même.

Réprimant son envie de la reprendre dans ses bras, il rattacha son pantalon, puis il sortit rapidement après avoir repris et mit ses affaires, puis échangé un dernier regard.

Elisabeth remit également sa veste en soupirant face à cette nécessaire interruption. Elle ne considérait pas la tournure inattendue qu'avait pris leur combat comme une erreur, mais cette pause allait lui laisser un minimum de temps pour la considérer avec un peu plus de précision, sans qu'elle n'arrive à refouler le sourire qui lui barrait le visage.

Elle tenta toute fois de reprendre une apparence plus neutre pour ranger leurs bâtons et partir ensuite.

Avant de passer la porte, Elisabeth se retourna quelques secondes, regardant le centre de la pièce en ressentant un semblant de certitude.

Ce soir, ils avaient peut-être trouvé une solution… et ils allaient maintenant devoir s'en assurer.

Rodney arriva brusquement, complètement essoufflé, avec des boissons plein les bras près de ses amis, tous réunis autour d'un des écrans de son laboratoire.

- _Alors, où en sont-ils ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai raté quelque chose ces trente dernières secondes, alors que j'ai battu mon record de vitesse ?_

_- Ils viennent juste de se séparer… et de remettre les vêtements qu'ils avaient enlevés. _Expliqua Teyla en souriant, prenant une canette et en distribuant aux autres

Rodney, médusé, regarda l'écran de plus près, tandis qu'il voyait Elisabeth quitter à son tour la salle.

- _Quoi ? Et c'est tout ?_

_- Apparemment oui…_Constata à son tour Carson._ John est sorti le premier et lui a juste souhaité bonne nuit._

_- Pardon ? _Répliqua Rodney._C'est vraiment tout, après cet échange pour le moins passionné ?_

_- Il semblerait ! Ils étaient trop loin du micro pour que nous entendions ce qu'ils se sont murmurés._

_- Leur combat a été impressionnant et très révélateur._Intervient alors Ronon, ne laissant pas un silence gênant s'installer._ Ils semblent avoir réglé certains de leurs différents._Continua-t-il, puis en regardant Teyla. _Mais il y a certains points que nous allons devoir corriger avec eux, et apprendre également car ils ont fait preuve de techniques que je n'ai jamais vu !_

Teyla acquiesça positivement de la tête.

- _Avec eux ? _Reprit un Rodney encore plus stupéfait. _Vous avez aussi entraîné Elisabeth ?_

_- En effet Rodney._Répondit l'Athosienne. _A sa demande et pendant de nombreuses nuits… jusqu'à ce soir en fait, où le colonel est venu nous poser la question et a voulut se retrouver seul avec elle._

_- C'est pour cela qu'elle a été étonnée de le voir et que vous nous avez appelés… _Précisa Carson en resituant maintenant mieux les faits._ J'espère qu'ils admettront enfin qu'ils ressentent plus que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre._

_- Ça ne devrait plus tarder je pense. _Continua la jeune femme. _Ils ont choisi cette fin et c'est une bonne chose, car personne ici ne peut nier qu'à un moment ils se sont battus avec la même haine que Thalan et Phoebus avaient l'un envers l'autre._

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent gravement de la tête, avant de se séparer et d'aller dormir.

Tous ne les avaient pas directement affrontés quand ils avaient été sous emprise et incontrôlables ; Mais vu les dégâts causés il y a un mois, et le combat qu'ils venaient de voir, ils ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord ! Malgré la fin insolite, et heureusement arrêtée à temps avant qu'elle ne devienne gênante.

Le spectacle était fini pour cette nuit, alors autant qu'ils profitent des dernières heures de repos qu'il leur restait avant que la cité ne se réveille.

De son coté, Elisabeth pénétra dans une pièce éclairée par le seul clair de lune et quelques bougies disséminées de-ci de-là.

Elle était à l'heure. Elle avait même longuement hésité à venir depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle d'entraînement, mais ne pouvant faire autrement, ses pas l'avaient conduite ici.

Elle n'arrivait de toute façon pas oublier la passion de leur précédent échange, et surtout, elle en voulait plus.

Trop de sentiments bouillaient en elle, la laissant encore dans un état indescriptible. La colère et la haine avaient fait place à d'autres sentiments dont la force était bien plus troublante encore.

Oh non, ils n'en avaient définitivement pas fini !

Avançant doucement dans la chambre et ne voyant toujours pas John, Elisabeth observa plus attentivement l'espace de la pièce, remarquant que peu de détails avaient changés. Les rares meubles semblaient être à leur place, et le lit lui parut plus grand que dans ses souvenirs à cet instant.

Elle était déjà venue ici, quelques mois auparavant, quand l'homme avait faillit se transformer en Wraith, mais cette fois-ci Elisabeth ressentit quelque chose de différent qui se dégageait de l'atmosphère.

Si elle avait eu à la qualifier par un mot, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde pour « intime », et à peine le pensa-t-elle qu'elle en réalisa toute la portée…

Cette nuit, elle n'était pas venue pour savoir comment il allait ou pour le soutenir. Elle n'avait pas passé la porte incertaine, en tant que simple amie…

Cette constatation la fit sourire. Elle vivait maintenant ce qu'elle avait espéré pendant une petite seconde la dernière fois, et cela était étrange de constater que le changement tenait finalement à peu de choses.

Elisabeth sourit un peu plus et relégua ses considérations au fin fond de son esprit. Elle n'était pas là non plus pour laisser son cerveau gamberger, ce que lui rappela son cœur quand il reprit sa course folle à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la couche de John.

Elle ferma les yeux sous la force de ses émotions, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'y imaginer avec lui, reprenant leur échange.

Puis, un fort tremblement parcourut soudainement son corps, la faisant presque vaciller quand elle sentit enfin sa présence, mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'emballèrent même en delà de toute raison.

Il était là maintenant…juste derrière elle.

Elle ne sentait pour l'instant que son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ce qui l'électrisait déjà, exaltant les papillons de son désir.

Elisabeth ne put retenir un gémissement quand John colla ensuite lentement son corps contre le sien, alors qu'un nouveau frisson les envahissait.

Chacun essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration rapide ou celle de l'autre pour ne pas perdre trop vite le contrôle.

Ils avaient le temps… Ils le savaient.

Ils laissaient pour le moment leurs impressions les plonger dans cet autre face à face, sans qu'aucun mot n'ait besoin d'être exprimé.

Leur présence à tous les deux dans cette pièce et leur haine transformée en amour se justifiaient pleinement par eux même. Ils allaient maintenant se découvrir autrement que pendant ces deux dernières années ou leur lutte singulière.

John posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules d'Elisabeth et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure, pour descendre lentement vers son cou.

Il tressaillit à son tour tant cette femme le rendait fou, tandis que l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau attisaient le feu de ses reins.

Il mourrait d'envie de la retourner et de la faire sienne séance tenante, mais il s'amusait pour l'instant à contrôler ses ardeurs et à décupler celles de sa partenaire. Il voulait qu'elle craque la première et il avait prévu de quoi y arriver, en exacerbant la facette passionnée de leurs personnalités.

Il accentua alors son contact, ressentant un peu plus sa chaleur, même à travers les vêtements, et déplaça progressivement ses doigts pour attraper le col de sa veste. Lentement, il dégagea le tissu de ses épaules, et le fit tomber le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

John se reconcentra aussitôt sur la peau nouvellement dévoilée, la caressant comme s'il touchait de la soie pour la première fois, et embrassant sensuellement celle de son cou.

Elisabeth gémit sans vergogne, la respiration plus haletante, penchant sa tête sur le coté pour lui en faciliter l'exploration, pendant qu'elle se plaquait davantage contre lui. Elle était ébranlée de sentir le désir qu'il avait d'elle, et les émotions profondes que cela provoquait dans son être.

Le militaire resserra son étreinte, épousant son corps à merveille, et se sentit touché par l'abandon et l'acceptation de la jeune femme.

Il avait déjà imaginé à quoi pourrait ressembler une hypothétique union entre eux, même s'il avait toujours douté qu'elle puisse se réaliser un jour. Et avant leur récente confrontation dans la salle d'entrainement, il aurait moins parié sur cette passion qui les caractérisait, que sur le fait qu'elle serait juste restée plus inaccessible.

Cependant, il réalisait qu'il ne l'avait pas cernée aussi bien qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il connaissait parfaitement son masque de leader, et la vulnérabilité qu'elle montrait parfois quand elle pensait être seule et non observée. A travers Phoebus, il avait découvert la partie la plus sombre et agressive de sa personnalité, mélange de colère, de haine, de vengeance obstinées ; Tandis que pendant leur combat « amical », il s'était frotté à une tacticienne férue et désarmante, ainsi qu'à une adresse hors pair. Et maintenant, il n'enlaçait plus que la « femme », terriblement réceptive et sensuelle à ses yeux.

John en était profondément troublé, sentant son cœur prêt à exploser.

Il n'oubliait pas pourtant qu'Elisabeth était toutes ces facettes à la fois dans ses bras, ce qui rendait leur proche corps à corps des plus palpitants et saisissants ; mais il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer précisément. Tous deux jouaient certes à se tester depuis le début, mais maintenant ils semblaient donner accès à une part plus profonde d'eux-mêmes, qu'ils auraient plutôt pensé sauvegarder. Autant elle que lui, comme si c'était spécial seulement avec l'autre.

Il le savait tant il le ressentait, ce qui le fit sourire face à ce qu'il avait préparé.

Leur début de relation n'était certes pas conventionnel, mais à quoi bon penser maintenant aux fleurs et à tout le tralala romantique ? Il en ferait usage à d'autres occasions, et à cet instant, il préférait écouter ce qu'il voulait vivre pour cette première fois, Elisabeth semblant parfaitement lui ouvrir la voie.

Et pourtant, combien d'hommes et de femmes se mettaient-ils réellement ensemble en commençant par se battre ?

John sourit davantage, approfondissant encore plus les caresses de sa bouche dans son cou, au nouveau gémissement sensuel qu'elle laissa échapper.

Il était un assoiffé, qui commençait à peine à se rasséréner.

D'une main, il laissa sa peau douce et alla fouiller dans l'une de ses poches, y retirant la chose qu'il s'était dépêché de trouver avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne ici.

Et, dans une lenteur suggestive, il remonta avec le long de son bras.

Elisabeth, gardant toujours les yeux fermés, se mit à sourire et à gémir davantage quand elle sentit la nouvelle sensation la parcourir. Elle en vivait déjà beaucoup dans ces prémisses, mais elle n'aurait pu manquer le saisissement qu'avait toujours fait naitre le satin sur sa peau.

John semblait avoir une idée intéressante en tête, surtout quand il lui couvrit les yeux avec l'étoffe et l'attacha comme un bandeau.

La dirigeante ne put alors retenir le fort tressaillement qui la parcourut de part en part. Elle appréhendait ce qui allait suivre autant que cela l'enflammait.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment être en position « dominée » dans un corps à corps, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de péjoratif entre eux et qu'à un moment donné ils échangeraient les rôles avec plaisir.

-_En aurais-tu par hasard un autre ? _Demanda-t-elle tout de même d'une voix presque hachée._ J'ai aussi une idée pour toi…_

John frissonna à son tour.

-_Peut-être bien… Mais laisse-moi d'abord être libre de te toucher et de te regarder._

Elisabeth n'eut pas la force de le contredire quand il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, le remontant doucement tout en lui mordillant sensuellement le lobe d'une de ses oreilles. Elle s'arqua conte lui. Étant privée de la vue, ses autres sens et son imagination semblaient être encore plus en éveil, rendant les caresses bien plus troublantes.

John cajola un moment son ventre dénudé, puis continua son ascension lascive avant de s'arrêter sur les rondeurs pleines de sa poitrine, ramenant le tissu avec lui au passage, la respiration toute aussi haletante que la sienne.

Il continua ensuite à remonter ses mains, l'incitant à tendre les bras au dessus de sa tête, en l'accompagnant au bout de son mouvement.

Il serra un instant ses mains avec les siennes, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, puis se décollant légèrement d'elle, il les redescendit rapidement pour attraper le tee-shirt et lui faire prendre le même chemin, tout en faisant attention de ne pas emporter le foulard.

John embrassa instinctivement la peau d'une épaule tout en déposant le vêtement sur la chaise à leur coté. Ses mains repartirent également en exploration, flattant à nouveau ses courbes délicieuses.

Et tout en continuant ses agréables tortures, l'homme prit le temps de l'observer. La femme abandonnée dans ses bras lui paraissait à cet instant précis être l'incarnation pure de la sensualité.

Sa tête, penchée en arrière avec ses cheveux en cascade, reposait de plus en plus lourdement contre son épaule. Ses joues étaient divinement colorées, et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient dans une irrésistible invitation, laissant par là même échapper des soupirs de plus en plus électrisants.

John laissa son regard glisser le long de la courbe de sa gorge puis tomber sur celles de ses seins, fièrement dressés, qui semblaient appeler encore davantage de caresses, alors qu'il taquinait leurs pointes à travers le tissu de sa lingerie.

Cette vision l'ébranla au plus profond de lui-même, car jamais il n'aurait cru voir le Dr Elisabeth Weir ainsi. Il sentait les incroyables flots de lave se déverser dans ses veines et dans ses reins.

Jamais il n'avait désiré une femme à ce point.

Elisabeth ne le laissa cependant pas s'émouvoir plus longtemps, qu'elle se retourna, ne pouvant plus rester seulement réceptive. Elle n'eut pas à chercher sa bouche, que son partenaire l'accueillit instantanément avec délice.

Leurs baisers devinrent vite plus enivrants et fiévreux, leur faisant agréablement retrouver la passion qu'ils avaient partagée à la fin de leur précédent combat. Tous deux sourirent un instant à cette constatation, avant de se coller un peu plus contre l'autre et de reprendre la danse de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues et de leurs mains presque comme si leur sort en dépendait.

Elisabeth, toujours privée du plaisir de le voir, trouva de plus en plus désagréable la sensation du coton sous ses mains, alors que lui profitait toujours de celle de sa peau nue. Dans un geste légèrement précipité, qui fit à nouveau sourire son compagnon, et bénissant l'initiative qu'il avait eue d'enlever sa veste avant son arrivée, la dirigeante dégagea les pans de son tee-shirt et les releva pour découvrir à nouveau la peau douce sous ses doigts.

Toute à ses sensations, elle montra bien moins d'attention à faire remonter l'étoffe, se contentant de laisser quelques marques de-ci de-là avec ses ongles, avant de la faire passer par-dessus sa tête en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

John, lui, entre deux gémissements, en profita pour lui dégrafer son soutien gorge. Il le dégagea ensuite rapidement, et ne put étouffer le soupir de plaisir qu'il partagea à la rencontre de leurs deux peaux. Son expression se transforma même en léger cri rauque quand il sentit les pointes durcies de la jeune femme frotter contre lui, au rythme des mouvements presque anarchiques de leurs respirations.

Ils reprirent instantanément leurs baisers dévorants, laissant maintenant à leurs mains le soin de donner des caresses plus suggestives. Une vague d'impatience finit même par les submerger, les intimant à enlever le reste de leurs vêtements à la hâte.

Elisabeth fut à la plus rapide à réagir. Sans relâcher sa bouche et laissant une de ses mains perdue dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son amant, elle envoya l'autre s'aventurer entre leurs deux corps pour chercher à défaire à l'aveuglette son pantalon.

Arrivée à destination, elle n'étouffa pas le soupir éraillé qui s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle le retrouva si dur sous ses doigts. Elle tâtonna encore pour en défaire l'ouverture, mais avant de laisser enfin le vêtement tomber au delà de ses hanches, elle choisit de le mettre quelques instants au supplice ; initiative qui sembla plaire à John, aux profonds râles qu'il émit, et qui résonnèrent dans tout son être.

Elisabeth cessa cependant sa torture doucement, pour préserver l'état de ses nerfs et garder encore un temps soit peu de contrôle sur elle-même. Elle était envahie par un tel besoin sexuel que cela l'effrayait quelque part…

Était-elle réellement elle-même à cet instant ? A désirer cet homme avec une force insoupçonnée ?

Le passage de Phoebus dans sa tête avait manifestement réveillé les parts de sa personnalité qu'elle avait toujours cherché à refréner ou ignorer. Et, en passant ses mains dans son pantalon en direction de ses hanches, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait parfaitement s'en accommoder, quand une nouvelle perception attira son attention.

Curieuse, la dirigeante alla immédiatement vérifier ce que John pouvait avoir de mou et de volumineux dans sa poche. Et, y plongeant sa main sans qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, elle eut la surprise de retrouver la sensation du satin.

En tirant dessus et sentant le tissu suivre son mouvement, Elisabeth sourit de tout son soûl, un air plus que coquin s'affichant même sur son visage.

…John avait ainsi un second foulard à disposition…

L'idée qu'elle avait eue, à l'apparition du premier sur ses yeux, se rappela à sa mémoire. La jeune femme se détacha alors de sa bouche et de son corps en s'écartant de lui, puis lui attrapa les mains pour les lier ensemble par devant, dans un geste précis et rapide.

Si elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, lui ne pourrait plus la toucher directement...

John sourit à l'air et à l'entreprise de sa compagne, définitivement intéressé.

Il avait bien fait de prendre la seconde étoffe… au cas où… et n'était pas plus gêné que ca d'être privé de l'usage libre de ses mains.

Il avait à sa disposition d'autres manières pour la rendre encore plus folle de désir, et fut enchanté de voir enfin leurs deux pantalons tomber au sol sans plus de cérémonie.

Il sentait aussi la plus forte tension qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de juguler, et qui faisait écho à la sienne.

Elisabeth soupira en effet à plusieurs reprises pour contrôler le feu qui bouillait en elle, tandis qu'ils enlevaient rapidement leurs boots. Le bruissement du tissu, en descendant contre leurs jambes, avait fini de l'électriser.

Elle était maintenant à deux doigts d'enlever le bandeau de ses yeux, partagée entre le jeu, l'impatience et l'excitation, tant elle désirait le voir et le contempler dans sa presque nudité et totale virilité.

Le toucher était merveilleux. L'imaginer était bien… Son imagination était même extrêmement fertile grâce à ses sens, puisqu'elle arrivait à se faire une idée assez exacte du corps qu'elle avait sous ses doigts ; Mais le voir était ce qu'il lui manquait à cet instant.

L'être humain n'était décidément pas fait pour être aveugle, et elle-même ne pouvait se complaire uniquement dans ses sensations tactiles.

Elle se décida tout de même à approfondir leur expérience, ne sachant pas encore sils étaient seulement en dehors du temps ou s'ils scellaient bel et bien les prémisses d'une relation plus profonde.

Et, dans l'éventualité du doute, elle ne pouvait mettre fin aussi rapidement à leurs préliminaires, surtout quand elle avait comme partenaire un John totalement coopérant, et que cela la passionnait.

Elisabeth le fit alors légèrement pivoter sur lui-même, et le poussa sans ménagement en arrière sur le lit. Elle lui laissa à peine le temps d'ajuster sa position qu'elle s'assit sur ses hanches à califourchon.

Le changement de position n'était d'ailleurs que plus plaisant, tandis que leurs intimités se frôlaient à travers leurs sous vêtements, selon l'intensité de l'appui de la jeune femme et de ses mouvements.

Elisabeth laissait ses mains explorer plus précisément le corps de son amant, le découvrant certainement comme elle ne l'aurait jamais fait en le voyant.

Elle sentait si bien chaque creux, chaque forme de ses muscles qui roulaient sous ses paumes, et les différences de pilosité, que John était tout à fait comme elle aimait le corps d'un homme. Ni trop, ni pas assez.

Elle pouvait même presque le visualiser sous ses doigts.

John, lui, la regardait faire, complètement hypnotisé, les yeux à demis fermés et les bras placés au dessus de sa tête. La sensation de n'être plus libre de ses mouvements était étrange et étrangement excitante.

Il s'abandonnait lui aussi, la laissant prendre possession de son corps, en se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'elle faisait naître de ses mains habiles.

Il sursauta même quand elle mêla sa bouche et sa langue à son exploration, l'amenant par de simples caresses à un état proche de la jouissance.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle à nouveau court, il la regarda se déplacer au dessus de lui, ses seins le frôlant alors qu'elle suivait la ligne de ses abdominaux et continuait à descendre toujours plus bas.

La barrière de son boxer ne sembla pas la gêner plus que cela ; et après de nouvelles et exquises pressions sur sa virilité le laissant pantelant, Elisabeth continua sa progression sur ses cuisses, le chatouillant de son nez et de ses cheveux.

Cette femme savait sincèrement s'y prendre...

John rejeta sa tête dans les oreillers, pensant avoir quelques secondes de répit, mais il n'en fut rien, puisque son amante tira brusquement sur son sous-vêtement, l'incitant à lever légèrement les hanches pour le dégager ensuite de ses jambes.

Le militaire en eut littéralement le souffle coupé, et plus encore quand il la vit se débarrasser de sa propre culotte, et revenir vers lui comme un félin avançant vers sa proie acquise.

Elisabeth fit repartir lascivement ses mains et sa bouche à l'assaut de ses jambes, en remontant lentement cette fois-ci. Et le traitement qu'elle finit par donner à sa vigueur masculine n'eut rien à envier au précédent.

- …_Liizzz !_Gémit John, pour l'arrêter et ne pas se laisser emporter par cette jouissance qui prenait possession de ses reins

Elisabeth se mit à sourire à son appel. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire « faillir » John Sheppard…

Elle finit par le libérer et reprit sa lente remontée pour retrouver sa bouche passionnée, Et par l'intensité ardente de ses baisers, et la tension du corps sous le sien, elle sut que John était finalement arrivé à bout de sa retenue et de sa capacité à supporter leurs petits jeux.

Son propre état était d'ailleurs bien proche du sien et elle ne résista pas quand il inversa promptement leur position, la mettant à nouveau, et pour son plus grand plaisir, à sa « Mercie ».

Le militaire avait beau avoir les mains entravées, elle savait qu'il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent définitivement tous les deux.

John se repositionna justement un peu mieux sur elle, alors qu'ils gémissaient à l'unisson, sans arrêter leurs baisers.

Sentir ce poids d'homme sur son corps mettait la jeune femme dans un émoi indescriptible, surtout quand elle prenait conscience de la virilité chaude qui palpitait contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elisabeth s'ouvrit à lui, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait comblée s'il la prenait maintenant, mais John, malgré son envie lancinante et le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait, en décida autrement, voulant goûter sa peau avant de se perdre dans le plaisir ultime de la posséder enfin.

Il prit appui comme il put sur ses bras, et reportant le plus gros de son poids sur ses genoux, il quitta sa bouche et descendit dans le creux de son cou, sous de nouvelles complaintes fébriles.

Avec autant d'attention possible, il but chaque centimètre de sa peau, embrassant, mordillant et léchant tour à tour, encouragé par l'excitation évidente de son amante.

John s'attarda un peu plus sur sa poitrine, la faisant presque suffoquer de plaisir, mais n'étant pas arrivé là où il le désirait, il continua alors sa descente sensuelle jusqu'à son intimité qu'il trouva moite et frémissante.

A peine eut-il commencé à rendre hommage à la fleur de sa féminité, qu'Elisabeth se cabra instantanément sous l'effet d'un premier orgasme, le faisant presque défaillir à son tour.

Il l'entendit l'appeler par son prénom, sous le torrent d'émotions et de sensations qui la submergeaient. C'était lui qu'elle voulait. Lui et cette autre partie de son corps qu'il attendait de glisser en elle.

Sentant son regard profond sur elle et son hésitation à prolonger au maximum leur étreinte, Elisabeth ressentit son impatience plus fortement encore.

Elle se redressa, attrapa les épaules de son compagnon et chercha ses mains à tâtons. Elle défit ensuite le lien qui les liait, puis l'attira sur elle en se rallongeant, avant de reprendre fougueusement sa bouche.

-_Touches-moi et prends-moi… _Gémit-elle alors qu'il se replaçait sur elle.

John en eut le souffle coupé par l'intolérable bouffée de désir qui le prit, et par celle qui habitait tout autant la jeune femme.

Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il n'eut pas la force de la contredire, et faisant courir ses mains librement sur sa peau. Il remonta ensuite vers son visage et retira à son tour ce qui l'entravait.

-_Regardes-moi…_Ajouta-t-il dans un autre gémissement, le regard plus brûlant que jamais.

Il voulait maintenant voir ses yeux, et y lire l'étendue de son expression alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la faire sienne. Il voulait se noyer en elle de toutes les façons possibles ; et cela rendit plus indescriptible encore ce qu'ils échangèrent, quand, d'un puissant coup de reins, ils ne firent plus qu'un et que leurs poitrines se comprimèrent.

Tous deux restèrent immobiles quelques instants, haletants, à s'adapter à l'autre et se maîtriser face à la jouissance de se trouver enfin.

Puis, quand Elisabeth passa ses jambes autour de ses reins et s'agrippa à lui avec passion, John commença à imprimer de ses hanches la danse lascive vieille comme le monde, se retirant presque pour replonger à chaque fois plus profondément dans sa chaleur moite et accueillante.

Elle était si étroite autour de lui que leur contact leur arrachait des gémissements de plus en plus intenses, faisant trembler leurs deux corps à chaque pénétration.

Puis leur cadence s'accéléra, sans qu'ils ne rompent leur connexion visuelle. Ils étaient submergés et envoûtés.

John la regardait s'arquer de plus en plus contre lui et se mordre irrésistiblement la lèvre pour étouffer ses cris de volupté, tandis qu'elle lui labourait davantage le dos de ses ongles.

Elisabeth, elle, le vit tendu à l'extrême, à la dévorer littéralement par des yeux si bouleversés de désir et de plaisir. La sueur brillait sur son front, collant quelques cheveux sur ses tempes, et finissait de lui donner cette expression virile insoutenable qui la marquerait à jamais quand elle le regarderait.

Ils fondirent ensuite l'un sur l'autre dans un mouvement simultané, étouffant leurs soupirs rauques de leurs bouches dévorantes, et entamant un duel effréné avec leurs langues.

John, ravagé par le plaisir primitif de la posséder, descendit ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme, l'agrippant et la replaçant, pour plonger en elle plus loin encore et répondre au rythme plus soutenu qu'elle lui imputait à cet instant.

Leurs souffles devinrent complètement anarchiques contre leurs lèvres, alors que des vagues de plus en plus fortes déferlaient en eux, balayant tout sur leur passage.

Ils n'allaient pas survivre à cette étreinte. Tout était trop puissant.

Et, sentant Elisabeth au bord de la jouissance, John donna plus de puissance encore, lâchant sa bouche pour laisser son regard glisser de nouveau sur son corps et le soubresaut excitant de ses seins.

Il la vit ensuite se cambrer, ivre de plaisir, lâchant une longue plainte, le corps parcouru de spasmes violents. John se laissa alors submerger à son tour par les lames de fond qui le traversaient, et dans un dernier coup de rein libérateur, il se déversa enfin en elle...

La porte donnant sur l'aile nord des quartiers se referma dans un bruit sec, après le passage de trois acolytes souriants, et d'un autre grimaçant, marchant un peu plus derrière les premiers. Carson s'arrêta un instant pour permettre à Rodney de le rejoindre, et apostropha celui avec un sourire encore plus amusé.

- _C'est vous qui avez insisté pour parier Rodney ! Je vous avais pourtant déjà prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

Rodney grogna pour toute réponse, alors qu'il avait été sûr de gagner. Comment avait-il pu se tromper et penser que John et Elisabeth ne tiendraient pas trente minutes avant de monter au septième ciel ? Ils avaient même explosé toutes ses « larges » prévisions !

Le scientifique ronchonna à nouveau.

La passion, dont les deux concernés avaient fait preuve dans la salle d'entrainement, aurait pourtant du le faire gagner, et même magnifiquement à un contre trois. Mais voilà… Les deux leaders avaient certainement dû vouloir « s'amuser » avant… et il n'aimait pas perdre.

Rodney chassa les images perturbantes qui se formaient dans sa tête, et rejoignit avec le médecin leurs deux amis qui avaient fini par se retourner et les attendre.

Un silence s'installa au sein du petit groupe, sans qu'aucun ne bouge.

- _On avait dit combien au fait ? _Demanda finalement Rodney, face à leur regard insistant.

_- Cinquante de vos billets pour chacun. _Répondit Teyla d'une voix posée.

Cinquante chacun ? C'était du délire !

Rodney ne cacha rien de sa surprise et de son dépit, quand il réalisa combien cela faisait en tout. Il n'y avait même pas prêté attention à la somme en lançant ce fichu pari, tant il avait été sûr de gagner...

- _Chacun ? Est-ce vraiment utile ? _Tenta-t-il pour y échapper. _Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourrez faire de cet argent Terrien…_

_- Un pari est un pari McKay !_Intervint plus fermement Ronon.

Le scientifique se renfrogna, mais concéda face au dernier regard autoritaire. Il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à cette armoire à glace.

- _Je n'ai pas cette somme avec moi. Il va falloir m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre._

Les trois amis sourirent face à sa réaction. Rodney McKay ravalait plus facilement sa fierté quand il s'agissait d'éviter une confrontation « physique ».

- _Ne soyez pas mauvais perdant Rodney, l'amour a gagné, un point c'est tout. _Rassura Carson.

_- Humf !_ Grommela-t-il. Puis souhaitant changer de sujet._ Vous croyez qu'ils vont au moins nous en parler ?_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans votre intérêt de leur faire comprendre que vous avez vraiment insisté pour les surveiller. _Fit remarquer Teyla, à juste titre.

_- Je n'étais pas le seul à le faire je vous signale ! Et je ne vous ai pas obligé à rester…_

_- Peut importe Rodney, cela ne nous regarde pas. _Choisit de conclure Carson._ Seul l'avenir nous le dira les amis. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ébruiteraient ou officialiseraient une quelconque relation entre eux, mais c'est à eux de décider maintenant._

Tous acquiescèrent gravement face à la vérité de ces paroles.

Ils prirent ensuite silencieusement un couloir différent pour aller dans le quartier de Rodney, puis rejoindre le leur pour vraiment dormir cette fois.

Les dernières paroles de Carson résonnaient toutefois encore dans leur tête…

A l'image de John et d'Elisabeth, tous avaient leur propre destin entre leurs mains, et ce n'est que ce que chacun choisissait d'en faire qui faisait la différence.

Ainsi… La vie, la colère, l'amour, la haine, la joie, la peur ou la culpabilité, ou bien d'autres encore, n'étaient rien… sans un choix.

**FIN**

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire, autant que moi à l'écrire !

Si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit com… Ça me fera toujours plaisir.

32


End file.
